


I love you dad.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Lucius and Draco have a heart to heart with each other.





	I love you dad.

Draco was standing outside of his father's bedroom door. He hadn't be able to sleep in months. He kept having nightmares about the war. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” 

Draco opened the door and he walked into the room. He walked over to his father's bed and sit on the edge of it. 

“What's wrong Draco?” 

“I haven't been able to sleep.” The young blond whispered. 

“Did it just start. Draco how long has been happening?” 

“Since the war ended.” He said quietly. 

“Dragon that's been almost year. Why didn't you tell me soon?” His father looked worried. 

“You were having your own problems with the war and mother leaving us.” He said. 

“Draco you will always come first, no matter how I feel. You can come to me no matter what. We only have each other now.” Lucius saw the sadness in Draco's eyes. “It will be okay, we'll make it I promise.” He wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. 

“Dad, I can sleep in here with you?” 

Lucius looked surprised. “You called me dad.” He whispered. 

“I'm sorry. I won't call you it again.” He said looking at his hands.

“No I liked it. It was your mother's idea for you to call me father anyways and yes you may stay in here with me.” 

Lucius went to get up and to sleep on the couch. He felt a hand gently touch his arm.

“Dad do you think, that maybe you could sleep in bed with me. I know that I'm 17 but please.” Draco looked down.

“Anything for you Draco.” 

*****

They laid down to sleep and turned off the lights. Lucius felt Draco move to closer to him. The older blonde couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about all of the times, he wasn't there for his son. 

“I'm so sorry for everything.” 

“Dad it's okay. I know you did the best you could.” Draco said. 

“I though you were a sleep.” 

“I can't sleep. There's been something on my mind.” He said quietly. 

*****

Lucius sat them on so they could talk. Draco turned the lamp back on beside the bed. He turned and looked at his dad nervously. 

“What is it Draco?” The older man asked. 

“You have to promise not to get mad.” 

“I promise.”

Draco took a deep breath “Before and during the war I was in relationship with someone, we loved each other so much, we were going to tell you after the war but they.” Draco felt the tears 

“They died in war, didn't they?” Lucius asked. 

“Yes. I was in love with him, we were going to get married. He was my world.” He whispered. 

“Did I know him?” His father asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Who was it?” His father asked. 

“You're going to be mad dad. I don't want you too hate him too.” 

“Draco I won't hate him or you.” Lucius took his son's hands. 

“It was Severus. I know we shouldn't have been in love but it just happened.” 

“Draco, I'm not mad at all. I understand, I loved someone once too that died.” Lucius looked down with tears in his eyes. 

“Who was it dad?” 

“Oh Draco you might think of less me.” He said looking down. 

“I won't. I promise dad.” 

“It was Regulus Black. We got together when he was 16 and I was 23. I know he was young but Draco I loved him. When he died, my world almost fell a part.” 

Draco saw the look on his dad's face when he was talking about Regulus. “You really did love didn't you?” He asked his father. 

“Yes Dragon. The same way you love Severus. I never stopped loving Reg.” 

Draco could feel himself getting more tired. “We should sleep.” He yawned. 

“You know, I love you right?” 

Draco looked at his father with tears in his eyes. “Yeah I do. I love you too dad more then anything at this point.” 

Draco curled into his dad's side as he fell asleep for the first time in months. 

****

Draco rolled over reaching for Lucius. The bed was empty next to him. He felt him start to panic a little. 

“Dad?” He asked. “Dad where are you?” He said almost in a panic. He got up out of bed, he started to look around. “Dad please answer me where are you?” He walked into the bathroom, Lucius was standing there. Draco almost knocked him on over. “You're okay.” He said while crying. 

“Draco what's wrong?” He asked concerned.

“You weren't there when I woke up. I got scared.” 

Lucius kissed his son's head. “I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay.” 

“I can't you lose you too. I've already lost Severus and the a baby.” He whispered. 

“Baby?” Lucius asked softly. 

“Yes.” He couldn't look at his father. 

“When did you lose a baby?” 

“Right after the final battle.” His son said. 

“Let's go sit and talk more okay.” Lucius took his son's hand and walked to the couch. 

“Tell me more about you being pregnant. How we not know?” The older blonde asked. 

“I wore a charm so no one would see. He was the only who knew. We knew what we were having. We found out a few days before the final battle.” Draco started to cry. 

His father pulled him into a hug. “I'm so sorry Draco. I couldn't even began to know what it feels like to lose a baby.” 

“You would have had a granddaughter, the first Malfoy girl born into the family. I'm so sorry dad, I'm sorry I couldn't keep Severus safe or the baby. I tired I really did.” He said sobbing. 

“Hey look at me Draco, you did the best you could. You were only 16.” 

“I feel like I failed Severus and you so badly.” 

“Draco you could never fail me ever. If anyone failed anyone I failed you so badly. I let your mother control both us. I wanted to be close to you and spend time with you but she wouldn't let me. I never wanted you to take the dark mark. I'm so sorry Draco.” He said. 

“I forgave you already. Severus talked to me a lot about why you did the things you did.” 

“I'm glad..” He said with a small smile.

******

“Could you tell me more about Regulus?” The young man asked. 

“What would like to know?” He asked his son with a smile. 

“Anything.” 

“Regulus was such a sweet caring man. He was more like Sirius then the other Black's, he just never showed it to anyone but me.” The older blonde said. 

“When did you know that you loved him?” 

“I knew when he was pretty young, he was 13 and I was well older then that. We didn't get together until he was 16.” He said with a smile. 

“What did he look like?” 

“Like Sirius, dark curly hair to his shoulders. Grey eye. Tell me about Severus what he is like when you guys were a lone.” Lucius saw Draco smile. 

“Dad, he was amazing, he nothing like he was with you and the Dark Lord. He was gentle. He would listen, let me cry and he would hold me like we would never see each other again.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“How old were you when you knew you loved Severus.” 

Draco laughed. “When I was little you and mother had gone somewhere. Severus was watching me that night. I had sat on his lap and he was reading to me. I was 6 and I told him that I loved him and I was going to marry him someday. He laughed and told me that I find someone better then him someday.” He smiled at the memory. 

Lucius smiled at his son. “When did you and Severus get become a couple?” 

“I was 15. I know I was young but I loved him for years.” Draco said. 

“I saw the way you use to look him. I knew you loved him dearly.” 

“Do you think you will love someone again, the way you loved Regulus?” The young blonde asked. 

“Draco you are the only the person, that I can even love at this point.” Lucius took his son's hands. 

“Do you mean that?” 

“Yes little one. I mean it with all of my heart.” 

“I love you too dad.”


End file.
